


Tentatively, Yes

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Colton's Wedding, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: Tyler knows that of all people, Colton will understand if he doesn't make it to the wedding. The schedule is already fitted around it, but in a way that allows Colton to get married and to have a honeymoon, not to allow Tyler to get time off for said wedding. Still, he works that little harder so that he can make the trip. Even though he knows that Dylan's there for both of them, since he's closer and doesn't have conflicting schedules that would keep him on the other side of the country.Even so, Tyler books the flight.





	Tentatively, Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ориентировочно - да.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504512) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018)



> So, because I have enabler friends and because there was a discussion, AND because _someone_ wrote [a thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12534156), this happened.   
>  No, I don't care if the truth is something else, this is my take :P

He leaves the bag with the concierge, asks to have it dropped in his room, and promises to come back to check in properly as soon as he gets a moment. 

It’s not that he didn’t know he’d be late. It’s not that  _ Colton _ didn’t know he’d be late, or in the worst case, miss it entirely. It’s not that he’s specifically letting anyone down, besides himself for not catching a flight a little bit earlier. Unfortunately he couldn’t get away from set any earlier than noon, and then he almost missed his connection. He wouldn’t have been here at all until the morning, so despite being late, he’s glad he made it. 

The concierge points him in the direction of where the party is at the moment, and Tyler thanks him quietly, then rushes in that direction, tugging on the collar of his shirt, hoping it’s not too messy from the cab ride. He did manage to put the suit on before he landed at least, not that he’s ever going to try that again in a plane’s bathroom. 

There are other things he  _ might _ try in there at some point, but getting into a suit without ruining it somehow felt more complicated. He figures he’d be less stressed with the other things. 

There’s music coming out of the rooms that he was directed to, and one of the doors is open just a little, enough to tell him that he’s in the right place. He gets spotted almost immediately by Holland, and she gives him a soft understanding smile, then nods towards the other side of the room. 

Tyler looks past the people around the dance floor in the middle, his eyes slide over Jeff and Colton dancing slowly, and then… 

_ Dylan _ . 

They talked about being here, talked about whether both of them would be able to make it. Colton sent them invitations separately, neither of them with a plus one — less for “I know about you two” reasons and more for “we have a budget and only so many seats” reasons — and he knows that Dylan replied “tentatively yes” the same way Tyler did. 

Although, when Tyler said he’d try to catch the right flight, he figured that Dylan would not show. There’s too much of a chance of being spotted by those who really do  _ not _ need to know, so they’ve been carefully sidestepping around each other at events. 

Cautiousness about that aside, Tyler’s heart swells when he looks at Dylan across the room, when he sees him smile at Colton. They all — those who knew Colton and were around him through the shit he went through — couldn’t be more happy for the guy, couldn’t be more elated that he found happiness, couldn’t love Jeff more for making Colton as happy as he is. 

Tyler looks back to the dance floor and smiles fondly at the just married couple swaying to the music. 

He’s late, but he’s here, and when the music changes, he catches Colton’s glance and mouths an apology. He watches as Colton whispers something to Jeff, then as he pulls away and heads right towards Tyler. 

“Hey, you made it,” Colton tells him, eyes still shining and reflecting the lights in the room. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Tyler says. “Congratulations, man. So happy for you.” 

“Thanks. I’m just glad you’re here,” Colton says, pulling Tyler into a hug. “Dylan’s gonna be glad too, I don’t think he expected you to be here,” he whispers, barely audibly over the music around them.

Tyler shrugs, then pulls away slowly, eyes skimming over the crowd moving towards the dance floor. 

“I didn’t think you’d both be here, not with your schedules and shit,” Colton adds, following Tyler’s glance across the room, then turning back. “I’m glad you are though.” 

That’s when Tyler’s eyes meet Dylan’s. When he sees the way Dylan’s whole face freezes in panic and then lights up with a smile. 

“Yeah, me too,” he tells Colton.

“Go. Find me for cake and the favor, we saved you one,” Colton tells him, grinning. “And at some point,  _ you _ are gonna explain that fond expression on your face,” he says, and Tyler’s cheeks start burning. “But I have a husband to pay attention to now.” 

Tyler is still blushing when he makes his way across the room, over into a corner that’s a few shades darker than the rest of the room. It’s out of sight of almost everyone, and he’s pulled further in by Dylan almost immediately.

“You’re here,” Dylan says, smiling.

“ _ You _ ’re here,” Tyler replies, mirroring the smile. 

“I could kiss you right now,” Dylan says, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You could. Or we could do that later, in our room,” Tyler says. “Keep the spotlight on Colton tonight, the way he deserves.” 

“Yeah, that works,” Dylan nods. “Glad you made it.”

Tyler smiles again, then takes a step back out of the nook they’re hidden in, but he doesn’t make it far. Dylan’s hand is on his, fingers linked together, and he hears the muttered “fuck it” right before he’s pulled into a kiss. 

He thinks no one notices the fleeting gesture, but when he walks out a moment later, he doesn’t miss the thumbs up that Holland gives him, nor the fond look he gets from Colton. Behind him, Dylan chuckles and then ducks away, heading for the other side of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
